Where is the Love?
by PrincessUsagi
Summary: Usagi moves in with Mamoru, she gets pregnant, he abuses her, she moves out.......what happens after she moves out? haha you just gotta read to find out!!!=P R/R (UsagixMamoru)
1. Where is the Love?

Where's the Love? Part One By: Princess Usagi  
  
~*~*Flashback*~*~  
  
"Usagi I would be more than happy if you come and live with me!!!!" said Mamo-chan. "Ok..Can I move in today?" "Sure." Mamo-chan said happily. "Great! Could out and help me Carry my things in Please!" "Ok but then I have to go back to work because I'm scheduled for an appointment in 20 mins." Mamo-chan said. ~*~*End*~*~  
  
I regret that day. I was only 18 years old and I had no clue what I was up for. Mamo-chan was totally different to me from the next week and on. ~*~*Flashback*~*~  
  
"That's better the apartment is all clean!!! I hope Mamo-chan comes home soon!!!" ~1 hour later~"Hi baby how was your day?" Mamo-chan said warmly. "It was alright. We had to do 4 funerals and 4 weddings and most of them have to have a bouquet of roses." I said tiring. "What else did you do?" said Mamo-chan curiously. "My friend, Haruka Tenoh, toke me out to lunch, then Seiya and I went shopping." I said. "WHAT?!" Mamo-chan said angrily, "YOU WERE WITH SEIYA!!!! I TOLD YOU TO NOT SEE HIM!!!" He came up to me and slapped me across the face before I spoke. "I trusted you, Usa- ko...I trusted you." He said in a mean way. "I only went shopping Mamo- chan!!" I said fearfully, "What is wrong with you? Seiya is only my friend!!!" "Ok. Ok. Usa-ko, you may see him only in Public." Said Mamo-chan worriedly. Mamo-chan came up to me and hugged me and kissed me on the head. A tear came down his face. "I'm sorry Usa-ko for slapping you. I lost control." Mamo-chan said sadly. "It's ok Mamo-chan.it's ok." I spoke lovingly. My right cheek was pinkish, red and it stung a little. ~*~*End*~*~ Even though he slaps me across the face.. he doesn't do it hard. I know he loves me, but sometimes he doesn't show it especially when he gets drunk but that is very rare. I remember one night when I told him I was pregnant which was about five months ago in January.. ~*~*Flashback*~*~  
  
"Mamo-chan!! Mamo-chan! I got good news!" I said happily. "What is it Usa-ko?" said Mamo-chan curiously. "I'm pregnant with your baby!" I said joyfully. "WHAT?!" Mamo-chan said confused. "Mamo-chan your going to be a father!" I said. "No, this can't be happening!" said Mamo-chan. " TELL ME THE TRUTH, WHO'S BABY IS IT?!" he said strickly. "YOURS MAMO-CHAN! YOURS!!!" I yelled happily but frightened. Tears came to his eyes, then he stormed out of the apartment like he was about to burst into five million pieces. "MAMO-CHAN WAIT" I yelled. I grabbed my coat and ran after him. Tears started to come down my cheeks. "MAMO-CHAN!!!!" I cried. As soon as I caught up with him I slipped on some ice bringing him down with me. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" he yelled. I started to cry harder. "MAMO-CHAN THE BABY IS YOURS! YOU'VE GOT TO BELIEVE ME! MAMO- CHAN!" I screamed at him. He paused for a second and then hugged me. "Usagi Tsukino. I'm sorry for being such an idiot!" he said sorrowful. We sat there crying while snow began to fall. ~*~*End*~*~ He wasn't that sorry as I thought he was... what a bastard!!! No a fucking bastard.  
  
Ok that is what I have sooooo far on the first part of my new Fan Fiction, "Where is the Love?" I'm going to let you suffer untill I get the next one written!!! Hehe!!! I hoped you enjoyed this first part!!! ~ Princess Usagi ~ 


	2. Where is the Love? Part 2

Where is the Love?  
  
Part 2  
  
Ok Here is the 2 chapter/part! YAY! Well, I know it is rated R and only has swear words in it…….. But……. Now it is going to get even better……….this next part is for mature people!!!*Blush* It is kind of a little too mature for me but hey! Oh well!  
  
  
  
From the last chapter: He wasn't that sorry as I thought he was……. what a bastard!!! No a fucking bastard.  
  
  
  
Part 2 "Confusing"  
  
  
  
~*~Flashback*~*~  
  
"Darien, do you know how much I love you?" I said. Darien thought for a moment. "A lot?" he replied. "Nope! I love you more than the world!" I said and than smiled. "Same here Usa-ko, same here" Darien said and than kissed me passionately and I kissed back.  
  
~*~*End*~*~  
  
I still love him. I love a lot. I don't know! I'm so confused!  
  
~*~*Present Time*~*~  
  
Usagi walked by Darien's apartment but then stopped and stared at the door. Tear welded up in her eyes. The flower she had in her hand was now on the floor. She stared at the flower and ran to her home. When she got home, the phone rang. Usagi ran to the phone almost tripping over Luna and answered the phone. "Hello?" Usagi answered. "Hello, may I please speak to Miss Usagi Tsukino?" the voice said. "This is her." Usagi replied. "Meet me at the park. I'll be wearing a red shirt and holding a rose." The voice said and hung up. Usagi stared at the phone until the operator came on. She hung the phone up, grabbed Luna and ran out the door to the park. "Usagi where are we going?" Luna said. "To the park." Usagi said breathless.  
  
When they got there, sure enough, a man with a red shirt and a rose sat on a bench by the fountain. The man looked up. "Hello Miss Usagi, I'm Kittalko, pleased to meet you!" he said friendly."H-hello." Usagi said surprised. "Let's take a walk around the park ok?" Kittalko offered. Usagi nodded. "H-how do you know my name?" Usagi asked. "I just know," he replied. "Oh, ok," Usagi said unsure. An hour past. "I really need to get home," Usagi said. "I'll walk you home, ok?" he asked. "Sure," Usagi replied. They walked home and when they got there…… "Thank you for walking me home Kittalko." Usagi said. "You're welcome!" Kittalko replied. Usagi opened the door and went to shut it but, she couldn't. Kittalko's foot was in the way. "Kittalko, can you please……" Usagi said. Before she could finish, Kittalko rushed in grabbed Usagi, made sure no one was home, locked the door and ran upstairs and looked for Usagi's room and when he found it, he went in, found rope and tied Usagi to the bed. "HELP!" Usagi screamed. Kittalko finished tieing Usagi to the bed and then went and locked all the windows and doors. Then he went back upstairs and lock all the windows.  
  
He went back in to Usagi's room and found Usagi still on her bed all tied up. "Good girl" he said. He stripped her clothes and stripped his. Usagi cried. "Get off of me you sick bastard!" She screamed. "Why should I?" he ask. "You can't make me!" He kissed her and then started to kiss her neck. When he got to her breasts, he sucked on her nipples and then kissed her stomach and all the way down. "USAGI!" Luna screamed. Luna jumped on to Kittalko and scratched his back until he was bleeding. Luna jumped off and covered Usagi with a sheet really quickly and then ran. Kittalko ran after Luna still butt naked. Luna unlocked the door and ran out it. Luna ran straight towards Mamoru's apartment.  
  
"Mamoru!" Luna yelled. "Luna? What is it Luna?" Mamoru asked. "Usagi is being raped!" Luna cried. Mamoru gasped and ran out the door and to Usagi's house as fast as he could. He tried to open the front door but couldn't. "Damn." He said under his breath. "I can go through my kitty door and unlock the door for you!" Luna said. And she went inside her Kitty door and unlocked the door. Mamoru barged in and ran up to Usagi's room to find Kittalko on top of Usagi with his dick about to go in to her Vagina. Mamoru was startled and he tackled Kittalko on to the ground. Luna untied Usagi and gave her a sheet to wear. Usagi fell to her knees sobbing. "DAMN YOU KITTALKO!!DAMN YOU!!" Usagi screamed.  
  
  
  
Hehe I'm stopping there! =P so you gotta wait till I have chapter 3 out!!! =^_^= which will be awhile but hopefully very soon!!! Well, see ya in Chapter Three!  
  
~*~*Usagi*~*~ =^_^=v 


	3. Where is the Love? part 3

Where is the Love?  
  
Part 3! (YAY!!)  
  
Welcome Back!!! Here we go with Part 3!!! YAY!!! I'm so excited. Well, It took me awhile to figure out what I'm going to write so don't be surprised if it sucks. Hehe =^^;= Well, anyways! ON WITH THE STORY!! Some of this story…I..ah..attempt to be funny so back off if I'm not == But ANYWAYS!!!! I'm also going to make this like a diary kinda. Something new!! =^_^= tee-hee!  
  
Last Read in Part 2:Usagi fell to her knees sobbing. "DAMN YOU KITTALKO!!DAMN YOU!!" Usagi screamed.  
  
Where is the Love Part 3  
  
"Damn Kittalko"  
  
~*~*Present Time*~*~  
  
Kittalko was pinned to the ground…still…ah…butt naked. "WHAT IN HELL'S NAME DO YOU THINK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING??" Mamoru spat while on top of Kittalko pinning him down so he couldn't get to Usagi. "What does it look like I'm doing? Usagi and I are or should I said "were" having sex! Usagi wanted to do it so badly that she said to tied her self down so she wouldn't run away scared! And so, I agree." Kittalko said lieing. "DAMN IT SHE IS ONLY 19!!!! AND I KNOW USAGI WELL ENOUGH TO KNOW THAT SHE WOULDN'T WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH ANYONE!!! NOW LIER GET YOUR FUCKING CLOTHES ON BEFORE I THROW YOU OUT IN PUBLIC ASS NAKED!!" Mamoru said in a pissed off way. Usagi sat in a corner of her room sobbing on Luna and Luna talked to her comforting even though she didn't want to get her fur wet. "Usagi…are you ok?" Mamoru asked softly and comforting. Usagi fell over in to Mamoru and put her face in to his chest and sobbed while Mamoru hugged her and comfort her. "Damn him!! GO TO HELL KITTALKO!! GO TO HELL!!" Usagi screamed between her sobs. "C'mon Usagi, lets get you dressed." Mamoru said in a soft voice. Usagi nodded. Usagi got dressed, still crying, and then went back out and wrapped her arms around Mamoru's waist and cried again. Mamoru hugged her back. "Let's go to my apartment and we'll call your parents." Mamoru said. Usagi nodded, "I don't want to tell my parents yet, please, not yet." "Ok, let's just go to apartment ok? So that asshole doesn't come back and get you when I'm not watching." Mamoru said. "Ok," Usagi agreed. And they headed off to Mamoru's apartment and Luna followed.  
  
~*~*Usagi*~*~  
  
Mamoru was so comforting.  
  
I wish that I could just kiss him.  
  
He's warm kiss would cheer me right up, but, we aren't together anymore…  
  
I'm glad he came and rescued me from the asshole, Kittalko.  
  
I want to strangle him so badly right now and kill him it isn't funny!  
  
*screams* DAMN YOU!  
  
Ok Usagi…calm down…that is over. Mamoru….Mamoru…MAMORU!!!!!!!  
  
I LOVE YOU!!!  
  
*cries* i love you…..  
  
~*~*Mamoru*~*~  
  
Usagi.  
  
Usagi Tsukino.  
  
Raped.  
  
Kittalko?  
  
Who is he?  
  
How did Usagi meet him?  
  
Damn Him.  
  
For Hurting Usagi.  
  
I wish he could go to hell!  
  
I want to kill him for what he did, to an innocent girl.  
  
I'm so sorry for you Usagi…  
  
I'm so sorry..  
  
I want to kiss your soft lips.  
  
But, we aren't together…..  
  
God, I wish we were.  
  
I hate myself for what I have done to you!  
  
I love you Usagi Tsukino….  
  
I love you….  
  
Hehe! That was short huh?! Well, I just havn't been able to write my fanfictions lately =vv= I couldn't pick out a good title for this one, but I hope you thought it was a good title for chapter 3!!! Hopefully I can get the fourth Chapter out soon!!!! Well, see ya then!  
  
~*~*Princess Usagi*~*~ 


	4. Where is the Love? Part 4

Where is the Love? Part 4 (....finally.....)  
  
FINALLY!! FINALLY! I HAVE PART 4 UP! AND I HAVE A MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK!!!!! so, it's not going to be long, cause i'm just writing this so you can get over your cliffhanger disease...before you all die...unless you already have cause your impatient....=--;= anyways. Oh! You might be confused that how Usagi is pregnant in the present and Kattalko raped her when she was 5 months pregnant and like it would kinda show and stuff, well, Kattalko knew and he's just a sick pervert so, he also screws pregnant women too....=--;= Well.......And now...Your Feature Presentation.....(dun dun dunnnnnnn)  
  
Where is the Love? Part 4: Visiting with the Past  
  
*^*Present*^*  
  
Usagi woke up in Mamoru's bed with blood red shot eyes and a big headache filled with memories of yesturday. After the incident with he who shall not be named, Mamoru took Usagi to his apartment and comforted her as she cried almost all night long. She guessed that she like feel asleep in Mamoru's arms while she was crying. She got up and went in to the bathroom and puked. She felt horrible. She stared in to the mirror looking at herself. She examined her stomach area where the baby was growing. She smiled. She was so excited for this baby to be born. 4 more months to go! she reminded her self. She brushed her rat nest hair and decided to put it up in a ponytail today and then headed on in to the living room where Mamoru was sitting there reading one of his long books. Mamoru looked up and smiled at her. "I thought you had died! You sleeping so long!" Mamoru chuckled. "You know me..I take advantage of sleeping in!" Usagi giggled. Mamoru smiled, "well, you took more advantage of sleeping in than you would of wanted, it's almost 5pm!" Usagi's eyes widened "WHAT?! Oh my god, my mom is probably worried sick!" Usagi turn towards the bedroom to go and get changed, but Mamoru grabbed her hand before she could take another step. "I called Rei to call your mother that you went to her house yesturday after she left to help with somethings and it took longer than you thought and decided to spend the night and that you were so tired last night that you fell asleep forgetting to call her." Usagi sighed in relief, "thanks Mamoru, I really appreciate it." "Anyways, how's the baby doing?" Mamoru asked curiously. "The baby is doing good! No problems so far! I'm really excited about it." Usagi answered with bright but sadden eyes. Mamoru turned his attention to the ground, "I'm sorry I havn't been much help. I mean it's kind of akward since January...... I'm still really sorry about that, I had no control over myself." Mamoru now looked up in to Usagi's eyes with pleading eyes searching for forgiveness. "It's ok, i mean, you didn't mean to....get drunk and come home and beat me....," Usagi's eyes switched from Mamoru's eyes to the floor. "Usagi, please don't defend me. It was my fault, i shouldn't have gone to the bar after work, I should of went straight home to you!" Mamoru said calmly but still tense. "That's all in the past now......we should just look in to the future." she said strongly, "Anyways, I'm sorry for all the trouble I've put you through, I'll go get dressed and go home." Usagi turned and headed for the bedroom again. Mamoru just stood there helplessly watching this beautiful woman just walk away from him......again.... "Wait!" Mamoru said with out thinking. Usagi turned around, "What?" Mamoru searched for an explaination to get her to stay longer, "Usagi, I,um,............  
  
haha! Cliffhanger....again! mwehehehehehe anyways, i actually ran out of ideas GASP! Well, Hopefully i'll try and get part 5 up soon!! I HOPE!!!! well, see you untill then!!!! -skips off the stage and instead of going through a door, hits a wall- I'M OK! -gets up and goes out the door- *^*Princess Usagi*^* 


	5. Where is the Love? Part 5

Where is the Love? Part 5  
  
Finally! After waiting for about almost a week part 5 is here!! I have no clue wut i'm going to type, so HAHAHAHAHAHA! Watch me work magic! -cough cough hack hack- Anyways, on with the show!  
  
Where is the Love? Part 5: Love?  
  
"Wait!" Mamoru said with out thinking. Usagi turned around, "What?" Mamoru searched for an explaination to get her to stay longer, "Usagi, I,um,............" Usagi tilted her head to the side waiting for what Mamoru was going to say next. "Usagi, I......I...still l-" the telephone rang just before he could say the next word. He sighed and thought, "maybe we are just not suppose to be together....but, when we first met and our days as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, it said our fate is to be together.....i just don't know anymore..WHY THE HELL CAN'T I SAY THAT I STILL LOVE HER?! " Mamoru and Usagi just started at the phone as it kept ringing and ringing. "Well, arn't you going to answer it?!" Usagi said unpatiently. Mamoru looked at her and then picked up the phone. "Hello?...........WHAT?!...........oh my god! i can't believe that happened! How did he escape? Are you alright?.......Yeah, she's fine, do you want to talk to her?..............oh, ok, well, you be extra careful and look behind your back, ok? Bye." Mamoru hung up the phone, "FUCK! Usagi, we have to stay here. Kittalko escaped and is after you." Usagi stared at him blankly, like a poker face. She looked dazed and then slowly walked over to Mamoru and slid her arms around his waist pressing the side of her face against his chest. This caught Mamoru by surprise, he then wrapped his arms around her delicate slender body. "Protect me please, like you did when I was Sailor Moon and you were Tuxedo Mask, protect me from Kittalko..." Usagi whispered with tears streaming down her face. "I will always protect you Usa-ko, no matter what." Mamoru kissed the top of her head.  
  
Dun dun dun..what will happen next?! Stay tuned for the next chapter of Where is the love? *^*Princess Usagi*^* 


	6. Where is the Love? Part 6

Where is the Love? Part 6  
Hey! Here is Part 6!!! Well, enough talking about more typing of the story!!! Hope you like it!  
Where is the Love? Part6: finally  
Usagi and Mamoru stood there in silence holding each other. It seemed that time went by fast, even though only about 4 minutes passed by, it still felt like forever. Mamoru cupped Usagi's chin in his hand and lifted up. He stared deeply in to her eyes and slowly bent down and kissed her softly on her lips. He kissed her again and this time she returned the kiss making the kiss longer and deeper. //this what I've been wait all this time ever since we broke up// Mamoru thought to himself as he kissed Usagi. They finally pulled away still staring in to each other's eyes. The phone rang which made them jump. Mamoru debated whether or not to answer it. He finally made his decision and answered the phone. "Hello?" the voice on the opposite line said. Mamoru responded, "Uh, Hello." "If you are wondering who this is, look out side your window at the phone booth" the mysterious voice dared. Mamoru walked to the window and peeked out the window so that who ever it was couldn't see him. It was Kittalko. That filthy rat. "What the hell do you want?!" Mamoru demanded. Kittalko replied "I just want the girl, that's all, if you just hand her over, I won't hurt you or anyone else." Mamoru turned and studied Usagi's terrified face. "Fuck you!" Mamoru shouted and hung up the phone. Just as a precaution, he pulled the plug to the phone. "C'mon Usagi, we've gotta get out of here." Usagi nodded.  
Another short Part! Mwahahaha!!! I've got another writer's block...So, stay with me!!! I'll hope to have the next part up soon so I can end your misery!!! So, see you next time!  
  
*^*Princess Usagi*^* 


	7. Where is the Love? Part 7

Where is the Love? Part 7  
  
Hey Everyone!!! Part 7 here!!! YAY!!! For all you impatient people here it is!!!!! (hehe it's ok, I know how you feel) Anyways!!! Here ya go!!!  
Where is the Love? Part 7: Somewhere  
Mamoru pulled Usagi through his apartment building and down to the garage where his car was. Usagi opened the car door and plopped down on to the passenger seat of Mamoru's red sports convertible and then pulled the door shut. Usagi always loved going on night rides with the hood down and the wind brushing her hair as she leaned on Mamoru's shoulder and his air around her shoulders. But that was a long time ago. "Ready?" Mamoru asked. Usagi nodded as the engine roared. Mamoru hit the gas peddle and backed out of the parking spot, turned around and headed for the exit. "Get down," Mamoru demanded. Usagi did as she told and got down under the seat. Mamoru put on his sunglasses and hat, making him unrecognizable. The car slowed down to a red light and sat until the light turned green, and it was off again. Mamoru's eyes darted around looking around for Kittalko. //No sign of him yet// He turned left and headed for the highway. Usagi poked her head up "Where are we going?" she asked. "Some where far away from here," Mamoru answered "What about my parents?! Don't you think they will be a little worried?" she questioned. Mamoru reached down in to his pockets and pulled out a silver cell phone and handed it to her. "Call them and tell them that you and your friends are going on a road trip and won't be home until next week or so and that you'll call them later when you get a chance," he suggested. Usagi studied him for a second and then dialed her phone number and pressed send. Ring...  
  
Ring... "Hello?" Usagi's mom questioned. "Uh, Hey mom!" Usagi cheerfully answered. "Usagi! Where are you?! Your father and I have been worried about you!" her mom exclaimed. "Um, Mom, I'm fine! I just called to tell you that, erm, Rei, Minako and I decided to go on a road trip for about a week or so. Is that ok? I already have clothes and everything!" "I don't know...your father and I hardly see you anymore.but if that is what you want to do, then fine, just be back at least next week please." Her mom answered slowly. "Thank you Mom! You're the best! I'll make sure to call you when I get a chance!" Usagi said excitedly, "I'll talk to you later, ok? I Love you very much! Hugs and Kisses!" "Love you too Usagi! BE CAREFUL!" Usagi's mom worriedly responded, "Bye" "Bye Mom!" Usagi replied and pressed end. "Wow, I actually pulled it off!" she believed. (A.N. Haha like any parent would say yes if they havn't seen their kid in like a week or so!!!! =^^;=) "Great!" Mamoru excitedly exclaimed, "Let's see, where shall we go?" "Well, I've always wanted to go to Tokyo." Usagi suggested. Mamoru looked over at her in the corner of his eyes and raised an eye brow. "Then Tokyo it is, but first, let's stop at the beach." Mamoru curiously suggested. Usagi's eyes widened. " REALLY?! Yeah! Let's go!" she excitedly answered.  
Hehe this one is a little longer!! I don't know exactly how I'm going to continue this, but I'll figure out a way!!! MWAHAHAHA! See you next chapter!!  
  
Luv, *^*Princess Usagi*^* 


End file.
